


[podfic] Strings and Sealing Wax

by croissantkatie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about growing up</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Strings and Sealing Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to argentumlupine for the beta.

[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?x33ksw3auotyy1g)

[download from the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/strings-and-sealing-wax)

mp3 / 5:58 / 5.45MB


End file.
